Sylveon x Espeon - FF
by Shiny Mega Gengar
Summary: When a lonely Sylveon is looking for someone to spice up her love life, she gets some help from a certain Espeon. Oneshot, contains lemon. F/F (Lesbian).


I haven't been in too many relationships. Guys hit on me all the time, but I always turn them down because I'm a lesbian. I've always been too nervous to ask another girl out; there's always that feeling of "what if she's not a lesbian and gets offended?" Needless to say, I don't really have much of a sex life. My name is Deana. I'm an anthro Sylveon, 22 years old, full-time medical school student in Kanto. As a lesbian who cannot bring myself to ask another girl out or hit on another girl or whatever, I've started to feel quite lonely. During my undergraduate studies, I was fine with being a loner, but now I've just about had enough. Starting around a couple of weeks ago, I started to want a real sex life. Then starting last week, I was just getting desperate. And with that desperation in mind, I started looking at... Craigslist ads. Seriously. Most of the Craigslist ads for women looking for sex were looking for men, but there were a few who were looking for women. One in particular stood out to me the most. It read: "Anthro Espeon, 45/f looking for a sexual encounter with female. Location: Saffron City. Call if interested." This... Seemed interesting to me. An older woman? Society may think it would be odd, but the way I saw it, she would be a more experienced woman. Maybe I could learn something from her? I didn't hesitate for a single second to call the number right away. "Hello?", she said. "Hi, I saw your Craigslist ad," I said. "Is that offer still open?" "Yes," she said. "Come on over." After saying that, she gave me her address, which I quickly wrote down. "I'll be right there," I said. I then hung up and got right in my car, putting the address into my GPS. I was so excited for this. On my way there, I wasn't paying any attention to the car's speedometer and, when I looked down, I saw I was doing 30 kilometers per hour over the speed limit! After driving at a... More reasonable speed, I arrived at her house and knocked on the door. "Hey," she said. "Come on in!" I came in to her house. Getting a good look at her, I noticed that she had really aged well, looking more like she was 35 instead of 45. Her breasts were large, probably D-cup to be exact, and looked just right: Not so perky that they look fake, but not saggy to the point that they would look like my grandmother's boobs. Her ass was nice, round, and large. I felt tempted to tap that ass right there, but I stopped myself. She was about the same height as me, standing at roughly 1.7 meters. Well, we are anthros, so it is to be expected that we'd be taller than our non-anthro counterparts. "I'm Deana, by the way," I said. "What's your name?" "Sabrina," she said. "Would you like some tea or anything?" "Sure," I said. Sabrina started making some tea. While we waited, we took off all of our clothes and sat at the kitchen table. While at first I felt a bit weird talking with a complete stranger in the nude, all of that changed when I realized I would get to admire Sabrina's breasts and ass in their full glory. Jeez, she was so beautiful she could probably make a straight woman go lesbian for her. But I'm not straight, so I can't know that for sure. "So," she said. "What do you do for a living?" "Well, I'm doing an internship right now, but I'm a med school student," I said. "Oh, that's nice," said Sabrina. "When do you expect to finish?" "I've got two or three more years to go," I said. "Yeah, that's the thing about medical school, or any type of grad school really," she said. "If you want that doctorate, it's a lot of school." "No kidding," I said. "But, I want to be a doctor. What do you do?" "I'm a Physics professor at Saffron University," said Sabrina. "Been there since I got my doctorate." "Saffron University? That's where I'm going for med school!", I said. "Really?", asked Sabrina. "What a coincidence!" After she said that, we both heard the teapot whistle, signaling that the tea was ready. "I'll get that," said Sabrina. Sabrina got out a couple of teacups and poured both of us some tea. While she was pouring out my cup, I made no effort whatsoever to resist looking at her ass. "I know you're looking at my ass," said Sabrina. "Uhh... Maybe?", I said. "Oh, don't worry about it Deana," said Sabrina. "We're both naked, so we're both going to end up admiring each other's features, right?" She had a point there. I started blowing on the tea to let it cool. "So," said Sabrina. "Relationships. How have your past relationships been?" "Well, I've only been in one relationship," I said. "Which lasted about a week, and then I discovered she was cheating on me." "That's too bad," said Sabrina. "Cheating is always the worst... Been in a couple of relationships where that happened." "I've wanted to be in another relationship," I said. "But I've always been afraid that I'll offend a straight woman by hitting on them or something." "Well," said Sabrina. "Don't worry about it. If you like a girl and wanna flirt with her, go for it. I used to be a lot like you, afraid that I'd offend someone. But then one time I did end up flirting with a straight woman, but she wasn't offended. If anything, she took it as a compliment." I took a sip of my tea and then said, "Well... I guess it's just a matter of overcoming my fear." "You'll get there, Deana," said Sabrina. "So... What about your past experiences in relationships?", I asked. "Well," said Sabrina. "I've been dealing with a breakup." "I'm sorry to hear that," I said. "My partner of 22 years left me for some slutty college girl just last Sunday," said Sabrina. "And the worst part is... She just left. Left a note, nothing else." "I'm... Wow, I'm sorry to hear that," I said. I went over to her side of the table and gave her a hug. She hugged me back, and started crying. "Thanks Deana," said Sabrina. "Thanks for caring." I brought my tea over from the other side of the table, choosing to stay in Sabrina's lap. Sabrina used her left arm to gently rub my left breast as I took another drink from my tea. As Sabrina took a drink from her tea, she started making circular motions around my left nipple. "Oh... Yes, that feels good," I said. After we finished what was in our teacups, Sabrina had to get up to pour out more tea. Once she had poured out the tea, we switched places, with her sitting on my lap. I used my feelers to simultaneously rub both of her nipples while I started gently rubbing her vagina. "Oh, yes," said Sabrina. "That's good..." I quickly finished my cup of tea, as did Sabrina. The tea had cooled down significantly, so it wouldn't take long before we finished the rest of the teapot. Sabrina poured out more cups of tea while I continued to rub her nipples and her vagina. This continued until the teapot was empty, after which Sabrina got on top of the table and dragged me up there too. We were both lying down on top of the table, on our sides, facing each other. "Now," said Sabrina. "I think it's time to do what you came here for." "Of course," I said. We both began to quickly rub each other's vaginas, sending pleasurable feelings throughout our bodies. As Sabrina let out a loud moan, I used my feelers to rub both of her nipples simultaneously, using my free hand to rub her ass. "Oh yes, that's good," said Sabrina. "I've got tricks of my own, too." With that, Sabrina added the two tips of her tail into the mix, shoving one end up my ass and the other up my vagina. While doing this, she used her free hand to rub circles around my left nipple. All of this caused me to moan so loudly that anybody in any neighboring house would have heard it. "Oh, yes Sabrina!", I exclaimed. "This feels great!" While moving the ends of her tail in and out of my butt and vagina, while rubbing my clitoris, my vagina became even more wet than it already was. While still moving the ends of her tail in and out of my ass and my vagina, she thrusted two of her fingers inside of my vaginas, causing it to stretch even more, relegating the clitoris-rubbing role to her thumb. I let out an even louder moan. Noise complaints incoming. I stopped rubbing Sabrina's ass, instead using my free hand to shove two fingers in and out of it. While doing this, I frequently alternated between rubbing her vagina and thrusting two fingers up it. "Yes! Yes, Deana! Perfect!", said Sabrina. Shortly after, I felt Sabrina's vagina swelling up, while simultaneously feeling the tension in my pelvis reach its maximum point and my own vagina swelling up. "Oh... Oh! I'm... I'm gonna...!", we both said simultaneously. Afterwards, we both had our orgasms at the same time, squirting our juices into our hands and onto the table and the floor. At the same time, intense waves of pleasure pulsed through my body, making me feel like I was on cloud nine. For a good 45 seconds, waves of pleasure pulsed through our bodies as our pussy juices continued to squirt everywhere. Once our orgasms were finished, we both got off the table and sat again, with me sitting in Sabrina's lap. "So, are you satisfied?", asked Sabrina. "Oh... Yes... Very," I said. "Good," she said. "I must say, for someone who hasn't been in many relationships, you did quite well." After saying that, Sabrina got out a sheet of paper and wrote something down on it. "Those are my office hours," she said. "Come by any time after hours and we'll have some more fun." 


End file.
